Energy efficiency has become an area of interest for energy consuming devices. One class of energy consuming devices is incandescent light bulbs. Light emitting diode (LED) based light bulbs show promise as an energy-efficient, longer-lived and mercury-free replacement for incandescent light bulbs and compact fluorescent lamps (CFL). But, the energy-saving promise of LED-based light bulbs cannot be realized without an effective way of dissipating heat generated by the LEDs at all possible orientations of the light bulb.